


Phoenix

by Sairyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: Missing scene from TLDBecause when the walls come tumbling down there is nothing else left but the truth





	

Rising from the ashes, is the birth of a love hidden, so deep in the shadows, the world had to burn down to free it. And burn it did

~~~

Sherlock breathes easy, his hand absently filtering through silk strands of blondish grey hair laying contentedly on his bare chest. He waits for the guilt to come; to feel the crushing weight of an innate wrongness that even he can recognize its taint. But it doesn’t. If anything he feels free, freer than any other moment he can remember. It as if his transport has broken open and shed its old skin, releasing this new version of himself. He thinks back to how it started. 

He doesn’t know what made him rise slowly from the chair and wade across the river of sorrow that had started to pour from John’s soul. His brain, usually moving at speeds as fast as light, slowed to a crawl- dulled by a sentiment that he never chose to act on, to speak of. His arms operating without his consent, reached for John, his light. And when his hands crept along Johns neck, connected with his skin, their bodies locked in place- he found they were a perfect fit.

“It is what it is,” Sherlock spoke, before lowering his head, his lips barely grazing John’s hair. Sherlock didn’t move, just held John close, sharing his pain. They stood still, frozen in time as the world moved around them. John wept for the love he lost; and Sherlock mourned a love he feared he would never have. 

“I want to be the man she thought I was,” John whispered, his voice wrecked. He took a step back and moved his hands away from his body, placing both of them on Sherlock’s hips. Sherlock captured John’s gaze.

“You are the man she believed you to be John. You are kind, and generous and everything I am not. You do not need to…”

Sherlock didn’t get a chance to finish his thought because John’s lips cut off the words and stole the oxygen from his lungs. He gasped and John took that as an invitation for his tongue to snake its way past Sherlock’s lips. Shocked, Sherlock froze and John pulled away.

“Jo…John,” he uttered, trying to keep the quivering need that had burst into his bloodstream, out of his voice. “This isn't...”

“I know Sherlock. This is probably wrong and everything else, but I want, I need..” He stopped then, his voice faltering a bit before continuing. “Mary loved you, you know.”

“And I her.”

“I just don’t want you to think…Christ.” John’s hands gripped Sherlock tighter, holding the younger man in place. Sherlock watched and waited for John to continue. 

“I loved her, Sherlock. I knew all of her secrets, and she knew mine. Even my deepest darkest one. I confessed it to her the night of our wedding.”

Sherlock stood up straighter, but did not increase the distance between them. 

“Which was?”

“Though I loved her, it was you I was _in_ love with. It has always been you. She told me I was a fool. That we both were.” 

“And yet you married her.”

“I thought..I never once believed…”

That time, it was John’s words that were cut off. His reasons halted by Sherlock leaning back in to capture John’s lips with his own. When they broke apart, it was Sherlock, who led John to his bedroom. Sherlock who stripped them both of their clothes, their fears and their hesitations, stopping when the only thing left between them was pain. And it was Sherlock who allowed himself to burn in John’s flames when they cried out together in surrender, until there was nothing left between them but love. 

~~~~

“Sherlock?” John’s sleepy voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were really here.”

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, John. I promise.”

“Good,” John murmurs, falling back to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to mind


End file.
